


Aboard the Norkova

by Coolartist1110



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode: s01e09 The Passenger, Gen, I don't really think I HAVE any additional tags for this one!, It's a short-ish one, but hey i liked it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolartist1110/pseuds/Coolartist1110
Summary: The climax of the episode The Passenger, but it’s more through Julian’s vantage point.A sort of spiritual successor to the first ST fic I posted on here, although I think I may have written this first.
Kudos: 6





	Aboard the Norkova

_ My head! Its like I got hit with a phaser... _

“Doctor Bashir! Answer me! BASHIR!”

_ Commander Sisko? _

Bashir, sitting on a chair in pain, suddenly felt release. He looked around, taking in his surroundings.

_ This isn’t the infirmary. This isn’t even DS9. Where am I? _

Bashir then remembered Sisko had asked for him.

“Y-Yes? What?” Bashir asked, still a bit disoriented and beyond confused. He continued to examine his location. 

_ I must be on a ship of some kind...it’s Starfleet. _

“Doctor, lower the shields.” Sisko‘s voice ordered. Julian assumed Sisko was hailing him. But why? When had he even come onto this ship?

“Huh...What?” Julian took a couple of breaths. “What...what shields? Where am I?” Julian questioned. He VERY much wanted an explanation.

_ How did I even get here? Was I kidnapped? This doesn’t make sense! _

“I’ll explain later. Lower the shields NOW.” Sisko’s voice boomed. 

Bashir looked to the control panel, and recalled that the button to lower the shields was one of the farthest buttons from his current position.

_ Shields...with shields up, there can’t be a transport. They must be trying to beam me out of here! But...why  amI here? _

Sisko sounded concerned and impatient, so Julian decided to press the button first and ask questions later. He reached out and was about to press the button, when-

**_ NO! _ **

A voice echoed throughout Julian’s mind. A foreign voice. A voice he could’ve sworn he heard once before...

_** I won’t let him win! ** _

Julian felt a pain in his arm. Whatever this entity was, it could control Julian’s actions. He struggled to obey Commander Sisko’s orders.

_ Almost...got it... _

_** NO! ** _

Julian successfully pressed the button, but that was all he could do. Fighting against this other presence in his mind had drained him. Before he knew it, Julian was starting to lose consciousness. He vaguely felt his body being transported back to DS9.

Though he could no longer move, Julian could still see. His fading vision showed him his fellow Deep Space Nine Senior Staff, and his Commander, who was pointing a phaser at him. 

_ Commander Sisko? Why is he aiming that at me? Is that Dax? Odo? Kira? _

Julian’s strength was nearly gone. The other presence took advantage of this.

“It’s ok. It’s...”

Whoever this person was, Julian knew they were lying. He had to let his colleagues know something was wrong. This desire distracted the strange being, so he couldn’t quite finish his sentence.

“...Me...”

The pause showed Sisko that no matter who was in control, something wasn’t right. He shot, knocking “Bashir” out cold.

_** No! I was so close! I won’t let them kill me, I won’t! ** _

Julian was too weak to think for himself. The other mind took up all his mental strength. He could feel himself fading away...

And then the intruder was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> A behind the scenes thing nobody cares about but me: I have a bunch of random fics that I’ve just never posted, and this is one of them. Some fics on here are literally made on the spot, just for posting, and other ones are things I already wrote and figured “Eh why not post it”


End file.
